Spencer's secrets
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: One day when Spencer leaves Freddy alone at his apartment, Freddy discovers the key to the dresser which Freddy had never in his life seen its contents. Yaoi Do not like do not read, sexier then u think Gibby in later chapters.


Freddy Benson walked into Carly's apartment ready to start planning a new iCarly episode. When he walked into the living room he saw Spencer running around the room looking for his socks.

After he found his socks he finally saw his regular guest sitting down on the couch.

"Carly's at the mall with Sam. She'll be back in an hour. I have a date so you can wait here until she comes back."

And with those words Freddy watched as Spencer walked to the door, staring at Spencer's ass as it swayed as he walked.

After Spencer had left Freddy walked to the fridge to get something to drink. After getting a drink he walked to the t.v to watch the new episode of Celebrities Underwater. The pineapple juice Freddy drank made him have to go pee so he walked to the bathroom in Spencer's room because it was the closest to his location.

After finishing his business Freddy walked around Spencer's room and what he saw shocked him. Spencer had forgotten to take out his key to his secret dresser out of one of the drawers. As long as Freddy's remembered it has always been locked.

As he approached the key he wondered what Spencer had in his dresser cabinets. He automatically thought money. As he turned the key he kept watching to see if anyone was home.

Freddy immediately got hard at what was in the first drawer. Inside it was a drawer full of dildos, vibrators,butt plugs, and other sex toys. Freddy dug through the drawer until he found one of the biggest dildo's in his life. It was black and must have been at least 13 inches long and 5 inches thick. Spencer had 4 of those big dildos so Freddy figured that if he took one Spencer would not notice. He also took a butt plug and a small red vibrator which Spencer had about 20 of.

He slowly put the key in another one of the drawers and opened. He had found al of DVD's in the second drawer. Many of them were labed Spencer and Carly. Some were labeled Spencer and Sam and Spencer and T-Bone. Most of his videos were called solo. SO Freddy went and got his computer from his bag that he had left in the Shay's living room.

He put in one labeled Spencer and T-Bone. He immediately felt pre-cum gush out from his dick. The video was of Spencer sucking T-Bone's big dick as he was jerking himself off on the floor of Groovy Smoothie. Then Spencer got on all fours which showed his big bubble butt which Freddy had always wondered what it looked like under his pants. Then T began to lick Spencer hole then he stuck his ginormous dick inside Spencer.

Freddy decided to burn all the cds on his computer. Since he was a tech geek he finished all of them after 15 minutes. But he did not open any of the cds until he gets home he told himself.

Then he opened up the next drawer and found a secret computer. He had found it on and on the gallery section of the computer. It had all sorts of pictures. He saw pictures of Spencer fucking Carly, licking Sam's pussy, fucking their old teacher, more of T-Bo's cock, pictures of some hot dude he now thinks is socko, and pictures of just Spencer.

And the thing that shocked him is there was pictures of Freddy naked too. One had been when he was sleeping over at Carly's and Spencer must have taken advantage of him while he was sleeping. Another was when Freddy had taken a shower once while he was in the Shay apartment. And there was a picture of him naked that he had sent to his old girlfriend. He took out his flash drive and downloaded all the videos and pictures of Spencer on there.

He then opened the 4th drawer and after all he had seen this did not shock him at all. The drawer was filled with all sorts of condoms. Flavored condoms, extra lubed condoms, and etc.

He then opened the last drawer. Inside were lubricants, anal beads, and some deflated sex dolls.

Freddy's dick was throbbing and he knew he could get caught if someone found him lying here snooping, so he snuck out of the apartment into his own apartment.

Immediatly his mom asked him to put itch cream in her back. Without answering Freddy went into his room and locked the door.

He then unbuttoned his shirt revealing his six pack to himself. He then started playing withnhis right nipple, then he started to unbutton his pantsl

Once he was left in only his tight briefs he could see an outline of his dick. He then started rubbing his dick through his thin briefs.

Then remembering all the pictures and videos he stopped rubbjng himself and took out his laptop. He then ooened up of the video labeled solo.

What he had found on the video was Spencer sitting on the couch just playing with his then took his dick out of his briefs and started stroking bis 7 inch shaft.

In the video Spencer started moaning in a very sexy manner as he took hold of his started beating faster. He then lost it when he saw Spencer turn around and show his glutes. Spencer then spread his cheeks revealed his tight pink pucker. Spencer then licked a finger and started massaging his entrance, teasing himself. He then thrust his finger in and let out a sexy moan when he pulled it out and pushed it back in. He then pulled out his finger and stuck it into his mouth tasting his own ass. Spencer then licked the finger like it was a dick before placing it back into his repeated his action until his ass was prepared for the dildo that was sitting next to him.

Freddy could now recognize that dildo. Itwas one of the ones that he took from Spencer. As Spencer picked up the dildo Freddy could see a number under it written in black marker. It was labeled 18. Freddy then reached into his bag and pulled out his borrowed dildo. Under it, it was also labeled 18. Fredy almost came as he thought of this dildo fucking Spencer's ass.

He then licked Spencer's dildo to see if it still had the taste of Spencer's ass. As he thought the dildo had a raunchy taste just like his very own. Freddy then pulled off his underwear completely to expose his own bubble butt which he spent hours admiring in the bathroom. He then did the same motions Spencer did to his ass. But this time Freddy fucked himself with 3 finger because his ass was a virgin and Spencer's wasn't. He then enjoyed the taste of his ass as he stuck his three finger in his mouth, bobbing on them as if it was Spencer's big thick dick.

Then then bobbed on his crush's dildo before insterting it into his ass. He then waited until his ass got used to the dildo inside of his before beginning to fuck himself with the toy. He fucked him self faster and faster. As he was getting closer to his orgasm and took out the dildo which mixed the taste of his ass with Spencer's. He kept sucking on it, happily enjoying the taste. He then grabbed his shaft and started stroking it so fast all you could see were blurs.

Freddy's toes then curled as he shot his load all over him self and the comouter screen. He then picked up his cum and licked it for the first time after seeing Spencer lick his own semen. He thought the taste was sweet then bitter as he fell asleep due to his massive orgasm.

Later that night Spencer came home from a horrible date rushing to go play with him self. He then looked for his favorite dildo. DILD0 18. He looked every but he could not find it. He then counted his vibrators and button plugs and one was missing from each. Soencer then smiled as he came up for the perfect plan for having sex with Freddie.


End file.
